The present invention relates to a new composition of matter for the separation of aromatics from saturates.
The use of membranes to separate aromatics from saturates has long been pursued by the scientific and industrial community and is the subject of numerous patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,102 describes a general process for separating a feed into a permeate stream and a retentate stream and utilizes a sweep liquid to remove the permeate from the face of the membrane to thereby maintain the concentration gradient driving force. The process can be used to separate a wide variety of mixtures including various petroleum fractions, naphthas, oils, hydrocarbon mixtures. Expressly recited is the separation of aromatics from kerosene.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,656 teaches the separation of hydrocarbons by type, i.e., aromatic, unsaturated, saturated, by permeating a portion of the mixture through a non-porous cellulose ether membrane and removing permeate from the permeate side of the membrane using a sweep gas or liquid. Feeds include hydrocarbon mixtures, e.g., naphtha (including virgin naphtha, naphtha from thermal or catalytic cracking, etc.).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,754 teaches a method for separating hydrocarbons, e.g., aromatic and/or olefins from gasoline boiling range mixtures, by the selective permeation of the aromatic through certain non-porous cellulose ester membranes. The permeated hydrocarbons are continuously removed from the permeate zone using a sweep gas or liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,465 teaches the use of polyurethane membranes to selectively separate aromatics from saturates via pervaporation.
Compared to distillation, membrane permeation can lead to considerable energy savings. A membrane can separate a mixture of aromatics and saturates, e.g., a heavy cat naphtha, into a high-octane, mainly aromatic permeate and a high-cetane, mainly saturated retentate. Both permeate and retentate are more valuable than the starting heavy cat naphtha.